Gravity Falls Season 2 (My version)
by tmmforever
Summary: Kellen Clark had just moved to Gravity Falls. Ever since she had gotten there, though, she has been having frightening visions. She also meets Dipper and Mabel Pines. At first, they seem normal. But she overhears them talking about getting a fourth journal for their Grunkle Stan. And her new friend won't tell her what they're talking about. Rated T because IDK what will happen next


Hi! I'm Kellen Clark. I'm 13 years old and I guess you could say that I'm unlike other kids. I usually get…well…visions. Some of them happen immediately. Others happen in a year or so. My mom decided we should all move to some city called Gravity Falls. I didn't really see why we should. But ever since we entered the town, I've had visions of a triangle. He was yellow, had a bowtie and hat, and one eye. He looked completely psycho. He had a voice, a creepy voice telling me one message. "Time's running out." I opened my eyes in panic. He did seem ordinary at first. But I couldn't get it out of my head. "Is everything okay?" My mom asked. Nobody knows about my visions, so she was worried. "I'm…fine. I just need to clear my head." I said. "How about we go to the Mystery Shack?" My dad asked. "You mean the little shop down the road?", my mom said, "Sure!" I sighed. I already saw how cheap it was in my head. Something DID stand out. The carpet had a triangle on it. The hat. The bowtie. The one eye. I shook it off, though.

I was right. The place was a cheap rip off run by an old man, some weird guy with a cap, a teenage girl, and two kids who looked about my age. I overheard their conversation. "But Mabel! We have to get that fourth journal! Stan needs it!"

"What if Stan's lying to us, Dipper?"

"He wouldn't do that."

Who was Stan? And what journals? Oh well. I snuck outside and noticed out of all of the grass, a small dirt patch stood out. The corner of a box stuck out. I dug up the box and opened it, only to find a book with a hand. The hand had six fingers and a 4 in the middle. As soon as I touched it, the triangle flashed in my mind. I opened it and read. The first few pages were full of strange creatures, but the last page caught my eye.

_He found me. I don't know how, but he did. I have to run now. If you find this journal, keep it safe. If you find this, it was your destiny. Now you have a responsibility to keep this town and the world safe. Keep this to yourself. And remember, his name is. . . . . . . . . ._

That's it. The rest is blocked out by…blood. A sketch of the triangle was on the page. On the page before, there was a sketch of a part of a blueprint. The rest was empty. It looked like a journal. I remembered what the boy said.

"_We have to get that fourth journal!"_

It occurred to me that he was probably looking for this. But why would he? It's an old journal. I put the book in my bag and walked back into the shop. I bumped into the boy from earlier, knocking us down. "Sorry!" I heard him say. I looked up to find him offering to help me up. Up close he had brown hair, pale skin. Kind of…cute. I blushed as he helped me up. "Thanks. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." I said. He smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here." He said. "Oh!" I said, "I'm Kellen. Kellen Clark. My family just moved here." He smiled. "I'm Dipper Pines. And over there is Mabel, my sister." He pointed to a girl who looked like him. I smiled at him. "You wanna hang out…or…something?" He asked, well, more like struggled to ask. I don't know why. I don't think of myself as beautiful. "Sure!" I said. We decided to go into town. Mabel came along with us. I went over to buy some drinks. I overheard Dipper and Mabel. "Somebody's in love!" Mabel said. "Mabel, stop!" Dipper said. I smiled to myself. It would be nice to have someone like me, but me and Dipper are just very good friends. I brought back our drinks, but as soon as I got there, I got a huge headache. I saw the triangle again. "You okay?" Mabel asked. "Yeah. Just a headache." I didn't think I should tell them just yet. We had all just met. "Are you sure, Kellen?" Dipper asked me. He looked very concerned. "I'm fine." I said.

When we finally went back to the Mystery Shack, an old man was waiting for them. "Kids, where were you? And did you find…" He began, but then saw me. "…well, you know." "No, Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. "Grunkle?" I asked. "It means great uncle." Mable said. My mom called my name. "Bye, guys!" I said.

I lay on my bed. I was finally home, and I was tired. We had spent all day in town. I decided to read the journal. The first page had a sketch of a vampire.

_Vampires_

_BEWARE! These creatures usually lure people in, acting as a friend. He then, when they least expect it, sucks them clean of blood. These creatures never go into the sun, or at least wear a hood, they have hypnosis, and they are usually mistaken for children and teenagers._

Wow. But there can't be anything strange around here. I finally fell asleep.

"So…what do you want to do?" The three of us had nothing to do since the shack was closed. Stan had work to do, but when I asked Dipper, he would change the subject. Oh, well. A customer walked in. He had black hair, pale skin, and dark clothes. He also had a hood. Where had I heard that description before? I couldn't remember. He was very cute though. "Is this place open?" He asked. I ran over. " N-no! Not today. Sorry." Of course I was nervous! He was so cute! He took my hand. "My, what a beautiful girl you are. Would you like to go walking with me?" He was very charming. I noticed Dipper with a look…almost jealous. Mabel smiled. "Go on ahead!" I accepted. As we left, I heard Mabel say, "Oh, they're only friends." Dipper sounded confused. "You're obviously jealous!" Mabel said. We decided to go into the woods.

To be continued.


End file.
